


A Leg Up

by akumakoronso



Series: After Colony 1xR [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, NSFW Art, O-face, Shameless Smut, Smut, Straight up Porn basically, so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumakoronso/pseuds/akumakoronso
Summary: I think the title pretty much explains it? Cum and take a look.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: After Colony 1xR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	A Leg Up




End file.
